A prior art magnetic field sensor is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,237, which discloses in general a compass pre-calibration method and more in particular a method of installing an electronic compass including mounting the electronic compass in a vehicle and downloading pre-calibration data into the electronic compass. This pre-calibration data may be selected corresponding to identified vehicle characteristics.
The known magnetic field sensor is disadvantageous, inter alia, owing to the fact that it is designed to be installed in a vehicle in a non-removable way. The known magnetic field sensor is therefore designed to be used for relatively few purposes (inside one and the same vehicle).